Space
Space is a fusion element and superior element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Space is quite mana costly, but has a higher damage output. To fuse space you need 250 diamonds, Void and Gravity, in total this costs 2050 diamonds making it the most expensive element yet, beating spectrum. Statistics Unlike Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player Opinions Damage: Medium-High Defense: Average Speed: High Note: The moves MIGHT or MIGHT NOT change when they release in the game, the source for the rough information gathered to this page is from the test server. Note 2: The player opinions are just basic statistics I made from the things I saw about space when I were poking around with it. Asteroid Dick * User creates asteroids above their head that then can be thrown at the location of the cursor, deals medium damage. * The asteroids act much like Rocks Avalanche and doesn't explode on contact with walls, except that it doesn't freeze you in place. * Asteroid Belt is a Multi-Projectile spell. Black Hole Orb * The user fires a small black slow travelling orb that pulsates with energy and attracts nearby players to it before eventually exploding. * If a player that is attracted to the orb hits it, the orb will explode and deal medium damage to everyone near it. * Black Hole Orb is a Projectile spell. * The orb can go through walls, this might be changed later on, but as of now, it goes through them. Comet Crash * The user jumps up into the air then proceeds to turn into a small white star, then the user travels a medium distance towards the cursor at a fast pace and smashes the ground, causing an explosion of white lightning and dust. * If the move hits an opponent, the opponent takes small damage, also gets stunned and blinded. * Comet Crash is a Travelling Spell. * If the user is already in mid air when using this spell, the user will not jump even higher. *Sometimes, the user won't jump at all, and other times, the user will jump, but won't crash down. This bug may be fixed later. Neutron Punch * The user grabs the opponent and creates a small white star in their hand. The user then proceeds to punch the opponent, dealing high damage, causing the opponent to be stunned and get blasted backwards. * Neutron Punch is a Contact spell. * Neutron Punch uses slightly more mana than any other contact spell. * Neutron Punch deals 299-475 damage. Supernova * Supernova is an Ultimate spell. * The user creates a huge beam from the sky in a small radius. In the small radius, every opponent is dragged towards the user. * Once the ultimate is charged, a huge explosion happens that can do severe damage, then knocks back and stuns anyone caught in the ultimate. * It Deals Over 500 damage depending on its power. Trivia * Space is arguably one of the slowest elements in the game, is as slow as Void, if not slower. * Space is one of 4 superior elements, the other elements are Void, Spectrum, And Nightmare * Space is the 3rd Element to be a fusion element, and a superior element. * It is the first Element that has a projectile move that has an AoE (Area of Effect) on it. * Space is the second element to not have a close-range spell, next to Earth. Noticed by DarkInI_Senpai. Category:Elements